Love Taste Bittersweet Under Julys Moon
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: For reason unknown she was gone, and he was left with a small infant who grew to be unlike any other. But as she turned into a woman, she wonders about her mother, but will he be able to give her the answers she seeks? Will he allow himself to go back and remember the night their daughter was conceived? Why did she leave and will she ever return? Love can be bittersweet.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru stared off at the lighting as it hit along with the crashing waves, it was one of those storms, one that flooded him with flashbacks and made him heated with both angry and wonder. He liked to be left alone during these storms, but a soft knock at the door made him lean away from the window of his seaside castle, her favorite.

"Hn"

The door slid slightly open "Father?"

A beautiful girl unlike any other. She was tall, slim, active, regal much like her father before her. Her hair was as long as her fathers, which she held in a high ponytail like her grandfather, yet it was black as night and shined like a black diamond. She had her fathers moon, but her face marks were slimmer than his and slightly lighter in color. She had human color to her, but what got people the most was her ice eyes, like glass, a blue you had never seen with the outline being a thin gold only someone close would notice. She stood like him but looked oh so much like her mother.

"Seraphina"

"Forgive me, but may I borrow another book?"

"Indeed" She never really had to ask. She was 16, and blossoming and growing up before his eyes. He had done many, many things in his life, but none would ever compare to her, nothing had ever been harder.

"Will you have dinner with me?"

He looked out back at the storm; she didn't ask for much really "If you wish it."

He didn't see her smile "Yes father" She bowed and closed the door, he would join her soon.

Thunder rolled, and he closed his eyes, nights like this, both angered him but pleased him, it was a night like this when he found out about her. He would never forget, how could he. She was only a few hours old when something called out to him, how could he have been so damn blind, how could he not have known?

It had been some time since he spoke to Inuyasha. His daughter didn't know it, but he knows she visits him like he would visit her when she was an infant, he allowed it.

 _He came to the old Mikos house; the baby was crying, his brother stood soaking wet at the door. He recalled telling him to move, and him saying no, but he was in no mood that night, and quickly put Inuyasha in his place. He went in to find the baby wrapped in a blanket in the old woman's hands, Sango and Miroku close by. Fear struck them all._

 _He slowly walked up to her, and she uncovered the crying baby to him, he knew before he saw her that she was his._

 _"She has not stopped crying since her mother left," The old woman said his eyes snapped to hers and she held the baby out. He had just looked at her, wiggling, naked under the blankets "I will leave her for her mother" He has told her,_

 _"Do you not wish to hold her?"_

 _He had never held a baby before, but slowly, he took her, she stopped crying and looked at him, her blue eyes killing his inner soul._

 _"My Lord, forgive me for saying so, but she is gone."_

 _"When will she return?" He was angry at her for leaving their child._

 _Inuyasha had come in "Never."_

Another knock banished the thoughts, and he moved away from the window.

"Will you walk with me?" His daughter was hungry.

She took his arm, and they walked together,

"What are you reading now" She was always reading,

"A little of this, a little of that, I am afraid you may find it boring father."

Nothing was off limits to her, but she would say that when she really didn't want to tell him something. He smirked.

"Father, your smiling!"

It quickly went away "I recalled your childhood."

"What was so funny?"

"You, my daughter had much attitude."

He allowed her to play but quickly taught her how a princess was supposed to act.

"I still have an attitude; I just leave it for battle."

Something he would never allow her to see.

They arrived at dinner, and they sat. His daughter watched her father just as much as he watched her. This castle by the sea was her favorite place, but to her, it seemed to make him distant, in thought.

"If the storm passes, can we walk out to the beach?"

She seemed to love the crashing waves "Very well."

Dinners where small and where ate quickly, and most of the time in silence. When they were done he pulled out her chair, and she took his arm again, and the went out, the rain had stopped.

Once they made it to the sand, he let her go, and she walked closer to the sea, he stayed a few feet back. Lighting still rolled far off and against the night clouds.

"Father, do you feel it?"

He looked at her, and she turned slightly to him, "This storm is different."

He looked up, they all seemed the same to him,

"What was her name?"

He looked back at her; her back was to him again,

"Whos?"

She was silent for a moment "My mothers."

It struck him like lighting, she uses to ask as a small child, but she had not asked in more than ten years, why now? But he knew this day would come.

"Kagome"


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru left his daughter to herself after that, returning to his room. It was fine with her "Kagome" She spoke, then smiled. In all her years she I never heard her father talk about it, of course, he didn't talk much at all. She had tried to pry stuff out of her uncle, but he kept telling her to ask her father. She had always been afraid to ask him.

The waved crashed, she loved the sound, it calmed her soul sometimes. She sighed, this would be hard, she turned and looked up to his window.

How in the world did she come to be? All she knew was her mother was human and a Miko, that was it. How in the world was she even born? Her father was not close to anyone, and she never saw him with a woman. What little she did know, was provided to her by Rin, sweet Rin. Rin now lived with Sango and Miroku and their children, they all were getting old.

Seraphina returned to her room, shutting the door slightly and got ready for bed, she retired to her balcony, the rain long gone, a gentle breeze going, she took down her hair and let the sea wind dance with it. The high moon was so bright it lit the sea below it.

Sesshomaru was looking at the same moon, trying to figure out what to say, what to do, he was not even sure he had the answers she seeks of her mother. He himself didn't know why she left and never bothered to ask anyone; he didn't care, she left her only child, how could she?

Sesshomaru found himself standing behind his daughter after a while; she looked so much like her mother with her hair down.

"If it a fairytale you seek, you will not find it."

His daughter smirked, "I didn't fetch you as a romantic dad."

She didn't call him dad very often, but he could pinpoint the disappointment in her statement. She turned "Tell me, how did a human girl catch the eye of one great Lord Sesshomaru," She said with a slight smile, her fang showing, reminding him, that Kagome had indeed given him a demon child.

That was the one question he didn't want to be asked, he looked away, and she looked down "Was she pretty?"

"You resemble her."

"I look just like you."

"Because you have not seen her."

"You didn't answer my question."

He walked past his daughter, up against the balcony wall "The Miko had her own class, she was not like others of this time."

She made a face, and without looking at her, he knew he slipped up "Time?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes "Your mother did not belong here, she was born in time 500 years from now."

He could tell her heart picked up in speed.

"Like you, her looks where all their own"

It was his way of saying she was indeed good looking.

"She was young," He told her.

"Rin said you two were so odd to her. Like night and day."

He was going to kill Rin, so she was the fire starter in all this.

"Your mother had a fire in her soul."

"She liked to argue with you?"

"Indeed" He did recall her yelling at him,

"I tried to kill her; she would not have it."

He heard her giggle "You were like her as a child, defiant."

She smirked and held her head high, that made her proud "So she stood up to you?"

"I allowed it"

He looked at his daughter who was beaming "It is unlikely she will ever return."

She looked down "So she is not even here, to be found?"

He picked up her chin and made her look at him "Do you not think I would have looked for her, if not only for you?"

A tear formed and slid down, and she smiled, her father would move mountains for her if she asked and she knew it. She hugged him tight, something she had not done in a long time, hugging was still odd to him. "I'm sorry father."

Why was she sorry?

"It was out of your control."

She backed away and looked up "Not that, I'm sorry she left us, me, you"

She hugged again "I know not why" She was barking up the wrong tree with that last statement, the only person she left was their daughter.

"Inuyasha said once, when I asked, that mother was many things, but he knew for sure, that she would never leave me, without good reason."

Damn his brother.

But it was true, it was not like Kagome, he would never think she would just leave her baby "It was unlike her"

She pulled away "Why did you never ask?"

Could he say he didn't care? No,

"I know why."

He watched her carefully as she walked away,

"Proceed"

"Because you where angry and hurt" She smiled and opened her door "Goodnight father, tomorrow, we travel."

He would allow her, her thoughts on the matter, Sesshomaru did not get hurt.

"Where do you wish to go?"

"Why to see uncle Inuyasha of course, he is your brother.'

"Seraphina"

"Please father," She said stern, he knew one day he would have to.

He walked out of her room "And you have to promise not fight."

"I make no such promise girl."

She smiled before shutting the door in his face, and that was very much like her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the Sun even fully peeked in the sky his beautiful daughter was waiting. Unlike her mother, she was a morning person.

Inuyasha would be happy to see her, not so much him; he was still angry.

"Come my father."

He bowed his head and followed, in silence. Their daughter was a great mix of them, she was silent like him when she wanted to be, heated and loud like her mother when she wanted to be. The Miko would be pleased, at least he hoped she would be pleased. No, he knew she would be.

He wondered if she missed her, their daughter. It was a stupid question really, of course, she did. The closer they got the happier his daughter became, like her mother, she was a people person, he knew at some point, she would leave him too.

Thankfully no suiters dared show their faces, which he was not ready for. As her hair swayed in a high ponytail, his thoughts drifted to his own mother and father. His father would have fallen head over heels for her and, his mother had been most pleased. His mother came to visit from time to time, something she did not do before his daughter was born.

She said he was lucky and to thank his stars that the baby was not a curse, it made him wonder, would he feel the same way about her if she had been a half-breed?

He would have loved her just the same, she was his after all.

"Sarah!"

He hated it when they called her that, it was such a human name, she didn't mind it. He was sure it was because her mother was indeed human.

Rin came running out with Sango and her daughter beside her, they all hugged while he watched.

Inuyasha came running, Kikyo way behind him, slow and pregnant again. Inuyasha had two kids already; Sango had 3, he had 1. He wanted more or did, but he had been alone since her, pleasure he never did seek after her.

"Hows my favorite niece?

"I'm your only one," She said in a tone much like her mother,

"Psh, that's your old man's fault, yo Sesshomaru, id like a nephew at some point if you don't mind."

"I would be fun to have a little brother to tease."

He looked at her darkly, what game was this?

"I was unaware this trip had hidden intentions daughter of mine."

She smiled, and it dug into his chest, there her mother was, right there in that smile.

"Don't tease him, uncle."

"Hey you agreed"

"So miss me or what?" Inuyasha asked with a grin, Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes.

"I came to talk about mother."

Silence fell over them, soon the only thing you heard was Mirokus chimes as he came walking up with his two older sons.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Sarah" He bowed, everyone still silent, he got the clue "So you have finally come to ask the questions your father never did?"

She only nodded at the monk.

"You ok with this Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"I will not deny her the truth of her mother" Just because he didn't ask didn't mean his daughter was not allowed to.

"Finally" Sango breathed. She missed her best friend dearly.

Sesshomaru wondered what she meant by that.

"Come on girls, let's prepare a meal," Sango said, Rin and her daughter followed,

"I'll get the guest hut ready," Inuyasha said,

Sesshomaru inhaled, it would seem they were staying. How many questions did his daughter have, and more importantly, what answers did that have? Sesshomaru wondered, did he truly want to know?


	4. Chapter 4

The hut was warm, and the stew was brewing in the pot as they all sat around, waiting for her to ask. Sesshomaru did not like to be so close to everyone, so he stood outside the door. They were all aware he could hear.

Sango handed out the food, But Inuyasha and Sarah sat their bowl down, Inuyasha didn't want to eat, he wanted to talk and damn it his brother would listen.

Seraphina looked up at her uncle "How, how did they meet."

"Well that one is easy, she traveled with me, I told you that already," Inuyasha spoke.

"No, I am aware of that, I mean, how did they meet."

"When she pulled out our old man's sword, pissed your dad off something bad, he tried to kill her, but she wasn't having that" Sesshomaru could feel his brother smirking,

Sarah smiled,

"Then if that wasn't bad enough she nailed him with her arrow, and because your mother is stupid she tried to hit him again, but he caught it in his fingers, I think it was at that time they both realised they should respect each other" Inuyasha barked that last part loud, just in case his brother missed it.

"Soon after they both gave up on trying to kill each other" Miroku added, "If I do recall your father did save her a few times."

"K, everyone saved her a few times, dumb girl" Inuyasha snorted.

"Uncle" Sarah warned, his ears went flat.

It went quiet again, she was looking for the right questions for the right people "But she was strong."

It was Kikyo who spoke, "She surpassed every Miko before her in power."

Seraphina was not a big fan of Kikyo, but she respected her, she nodded,

"A lot of guys were after her" Inuyasha smirked, "You know Kouga right?"

She could feel her fathers aura darken; he hated the wolf, "Yes, father does not let him near me."

"Good reason" Miroku spoke sipping tea,

"He claimed Kagome as his" Inuyasha crossed his arms as he spoke about it.

She gasped,

"But she didn't have time for that either, in fact, she rejected most of her suitors," Miroku added.

"She must have been beautiful" She beamed,

"Very pretty" Miroku added, Sango just shook her head at her perverted husband.

"K, she was ok" Inuyasha huffed, his niece new better.

She bit her lip, much like mother did when deep in thought,

"So, if they disliked each other, how did they?-

"Sesshomaru that really is something you should tell her" Inuyasha called out,

They got no response, Inuyasha shoulders slacked, "It started with a piece of fruit."

Her eyebrows raised and outside, a small smirk graced them demon Lords face, how could he have forgotten the start of it all. Sesshomaru closed his eyes,

 _"Your sure Bokusenō?"_

 _"Would I lie to you my Lord?"_

 _Sesshomaru held the fruit in his hand,_

 _"It is called passion fruit."_

 _It was soft and a mix of red and yellow,_

 _"Whoever takes a bit will become obedient to the one who bites after."_

 _"Why do they call it a passion fruit," Sesshomaru asked,_

 _"Because young Lord, she will obey."_

 _Sesshomaru looked at the old tree,_

 _"Many Lords have had the darkest desires filled because of this fruit."_

 _Sesshomaru looked down at it again,_

 _"Why do you seek this fruit anyway, who is not obedient to you?"_

 _He could think of a few people._

 _"I will take a mate soon, these water down demoness do not know their place, I will take someone young and train her to my will."_

 _"Sounds rather boring young Lord."_

 _Sesshomaru glared at him,_

 _"Just remember it will wear off after a month or so."_

 _"That should be plenty enough time for her to learn."_

 _He then turned around and left, fruit in hand._

Who knew a few days later the dumb girl would get her hands on it, of course, he would use it to his advantage, she would make a great test. After all, knowledge was power.

His smirk went away. If he recalled it was not long after that, Kagome told him curiosity kill the cat, but he quickly showed her that he was a dog and an alfa dog at that.


	5. Chapter 5

"A piece of fruit?" His daughter asked as if it sounded foreign to her.

"It was called the passion fruit" Sango spoke gathering bowls up "You cant find them any more"

"Whoever bit it would become obedient to the second person who bit into it" Miroku added,

"Kagome said it should have been called the forbidden fruit instead" Rin spoke, "It was my fault I think."

"Your father said it wasn't meant for her, but the bastard still ate it after her" Inuyasha huffed,

"Father" She called,

"Hn"

"Why did you have the fruit?"

Damn, he could not lie to her, he could ignore her, but that would just make it worst "I was seeking a mate at the time."

After a moment the doormat moved, and she poked her pretty face out "So, it wasn't for mother?"

"No"

"So, you didn't actually seek her out?"

He looked at her, was that hurt on her face?

"No"

She held his eyes for a moment then ducked back in the hut "So, what happened?"

"I was hungry," Rin said,

"Your dad had met up with us that night, by accident I'm sure" Miroku spoke then coughed, he was in his late 30s now.

"Anyway, Lady Kagome was putting us to bed, and I asked for something to eat, Jaken had yelled that there were snacks in the saddle bag, Lady Kagome ended up with the fruit, but by the time she got to me I had fallen asleep."

Kagome's daughter nodded, waiting for more. But it was her father voice this time, and oh happy it made her.

"Your mother bit into the fruit."

"Yeah and your dad freaked out, well not on the outside but I could tell" Inuyasha huffed,

"I asked her if it was bitter, it should have been bitter to humans" Sesshomaru added, ignoring his brother,

"What did she say?" His daughter asked, sitting in the hut, she could hear her dad with easy from that spot.

"No, she asked if it should have been" Sesshomaru had his arm folded remembering it,

"Your dad then put out his hand, and Kagome gave him the fruit then the jerk bit into it" Inuyasha huffed, Miroku laughed "Inuyasha was the angry one" He laughed more, which made her smile,

"I was angry for her" Inuyasha huffed "Bastard knew what he was doing, Kagome wasn't a test subject for you sick fetish you know!" He yelled,

"Stop your barking Inuyasha" Sesshomaru bit back,

"Uncle do not anger him."

"Still makes me mad." He huffed in Kagome's defense.

"But Inuyasha, if that had not had happened your niece would not be here today" Sango noted,

"It may have started with the fruit, but it was long worn off when- Inuyasha stopped, no, that was his brothers part to tell, not him "It's getting late."

Everyone nodded and hugged her before bowing to Sesshomaru and leaving. Once they were gone, she came out "Can we go to the well?"

"It is late."

"Not for me."

He inhaled "Very well."

They walked in silence, and before long the well came into view, she stopped, he stopped.

"Shes on the other side?"

"Hn"

"So she could be standing in the same spot as me?"

"It is possible."

The night wind blew her hair, she let it down, and he watched as she walked closer to the well, her black hair swaying, it was much longer than Kagome's had been.

"Did you use her?"

He closed his eyes,

"Did you hurt her?"

"It was not my intention to use her; I merely tested the fruit out."

"What happened."

"She obeyed"

"I don't want short answers father" She meant business now, he knew.

"It was simple enough, a bow here and use of my proper title there."

She looked back at him, man his daughter was beautiful, and he wondered for a moment, was it because of him or her mother. Right now standing under the moonlight with her hair down and a scowl on her face, she looked just like her mother and yet, Kagome's face was fading from his memory.

"So then, what happened," She asked softer,

"Inuyasha"

She rose an eyebrow like he did so many times and now she looked like him.

"Inuyasha?"

"I let the half-breed get the best of me, riling him up gave me great pleasure."

"So you did use her."

He closed his eyes again "Seraphina" He warned,

"No! I have waited 16 years; I want to know!" She yelled at him, and in the background, he heard the thunder roll.


	6. Chapter 6

"I never meant for it to happen," He said,

"Of course," She said in a sneer,

"Seraphina, enough."

"Would you go back and change it, if you could?" She asked,

He ignored her "I came across them, and Inuyasha once again started trowing his curses."

She listened thought her face was still heated,

 _"Why don't you just stay_ away _you bastard" Inuyasha huffed "Stop fucking using her"_

 _"You mean like you, Inuyasha."_

 _"Guys," Kagome said, which made him turn to her "Silence."_

 _"Hai" She bowed her head,_

 _"Fucking stop!" Inuyasha pointed his sword at him,_

 _Above soul steelers waved and took Inuyasha thoughts away from Sesshomaru,_

 _"Perhaps you should seek the fruit for yourself half-breed."_

 _Inuyasha looked back at him "Why?"_

 _Sesshomaru picked up Kagome's chin, and she looked at him "Because they do much more than obey words."_

 _Then he tilted his head down and kissed her, his hair going to the opposite side so that Inuyasha could get a good look._

 _"Ka-Kagome"_

 _As Sesshomaru's mouth moved, hers moved with him; she kissed him back._

 _She tasted as good as the fruit did and her lips were just as soft._

He hated the memory, hated it, but "No" He said,

"What?" She asked,

"My answer to your question, it is no"

Tears formed in her eyes "You, you cared for her?"

"There was, a connection."

She wanted to roll her eyes at him, but that was most unbecoming of her.

"So then what?"

Thunder rolled "It will rain soon."

"Don't care."

"Mouth" He warned.

"Sorry" She bowed "But, please, tell me."

"She did what she always does, she fought against it, against me."

"Your inner beast like it."

"Against my will, however, the fire had been started, and it was I who started it, it was my job to make her submit, it was my intention to calm her, at least till the fruit was no longer taking hold of her"

"But?"

"She did not take orders from me."

She smiled, she had never met her mother, oh but how did she already love her.

"So you resorted to, other methods?"

"Seraphina, how I bedded your mother is not a story I will share, know that it happened and you are here."

"Did you, did you love her?"

"She riled my beast in the more than anyone."

"But did you love her?"

"You know I did not."

"Cared?"

"Perhaps"

"How come you were not there?"

"Explain?"

"Inuyasha told me once; mother was alone during her pregnancy with me."

He was going to make his brother pay for that,

"I was not aware of you."

She looked at him confused,

"She never told me, and I never felt it."

"You didn't mate her."

"No"

"So after the fruit wore off?"

"I left and did not return."

She turned from him and placed her hands on the lip of the well and looked down,

"I told you that you would not find a fairytale here my daughter."

Just like her mother, she often hoped for a fairytale.

"The night I was born?" She whispered.

"I smelt her blood, felt your power, I, however, was not fast enough, you were born, and she was gone" His tone changed, back to being cold,

"I will return, do not stay long."

"Hia father."

He turned to leave her; he could not stay any longer, he was getting angry. Kagome left their daughter, and their daughter was in pain, it was her fault.


	7. Chapter 7

He turned to leave her; he could not stay any longer, he was getting angry. Kagome left their daughter, and their daughter was in pain, it was her fault. He walked back to the hut and stood against the wall and closed his eyes, though he didn't know why he did. It would all come back to him, at always did.

 _"I'm going to purify you ass when this wears off my Lord!"_

 _H_ _e found her alone again; she had a horrible habit of putting herself in danger._

 _"You may try Miko."_

 _"Very well my Lord."_

 _Damn it all; she was obeying. Her arrows flew, and once again one nailed his armor,_

 _"Enough," He said, and she halted, but she brought her chin up in defiance. The fruit was starting to wear off; she could fight it a bit now. He walked up to her and snatched the bow and tossed it and grabbed her chin "Leave it you wench not to learn your place."_

 _"Oh yeah and where is that my Lord?"_

 _He eyes her lips, that last kiss was still fresh in his mind,_

 _"Beneath me."_

 _He sealed his lips against hers again, and she again moved against his, this time, with no one watching she moaned "Sesshomaru."_

 _The fruit effect was fading, yet still, he wished she would obey and quietly let him have this. He pulled away slightly, blaming it on her weakness, not his "Don't speak" His lips dusted hers at his words, and then he sealed them again and his dark desires raised as did the heat in his blood._

 _His broken armor fell, and he shoved his birthright to the ground, and he slowly walked_ till _her back hit a tree, their lips never breaking._

 _"Hold me," He told her, her hand came up around his neck, and he picked her up, her legs going tight around his slim waist,_

 _"I have a dark desire, Miko, deny them or take them, but know I make no promises, I only offer you_ passion _that no other will ever give you."_

 _He didn't know what he hoped her answer would be, he would blame this on her, and the fruit, the thought of cutting down the fruit trees did cross his mind as well. But here she was, obedient and in his arms and so, so, untouchable._

 _"You, want to-_

 _He stopped her question with a kiss and when she kissed back of her own accord, with no demand he knew. She was so tight around him, and so wet for him, and her moans set his beast aflame like no other. His hips were strong, the muscles in his butt clenched with each firm thrust he gave her. He had one arm around her waist, and the other was clawing the tree, he dug his claws deep_ within _the bark each time she whispered his name and when she came._

 _"I'm going to cum," He told her, and her head drifted back baring her neck to him, and as his hot seed filled her he dragged his clawed hand down the tree, blood raced to his fingers, and it was the only thing keeping him from marking her._

 _He stayed in her as they both calmed when it was said and done he looked at her, and her eyes met his "Kagome" He said,_

 _"Hia"_

 _"Kiss me."_

 _She titled her head her arms still holding around his neck but moved forward, but he stopped her right before her lips met his "Stop."_

 _But she didn't, and she kissed him again. The fruit was gone, he broke the kiss and laid his head against the tree while lifting her off from him. He stood her up, but his hand held her waist, he lifted his head and looked down at her, she had taken it like a real woman, gave him her virginity, and now she just stood there, wild and bushing and naked, she was beautiful._

 _He pushed away from her, and turned "It won't happen again I hope you were well pleased."_

 _"Were you?"_

 _He stilled "You should return and do not come looking for a fairytale, you won't find it with me."_

 _"Hia my Lord" She whispered as she picked up her clothes, he looked at her over his shoulder, their eyes met one more time before she walked away._

Their daughter, who was conceived under a hot July moon now stood peering down a well, wondering why, why her mother left, why he didn't go to her sooner, it was apparent to her that her mother meant something to him even if it was a small something it was a something

"Mother" Tears slipped from the girl's face and fell down the well and made ripples and a blue light erupted from him.


	8. Chapter 8

He opened his eyes when he felt himself being looked at,

"What is it halfbreed."

"Don't you want to know?" He asked,

"It matters not"

"Don't it?"

"Inuyasha-

Both men stood straight up as a bright light erupted from far off,

"Seraphina" Sesshomaru bolted as did Inuyasha.

They came to a stop just in time to see Sesshomaru's daughter jump,

"Seraphina" Sesshomaru moved to stop her, but Inuyasha grabbed him by the arm.

"Foolish half breed, unhand me."

That well took one person from him; he would be damn if it were taking his daughter.

"Don't you feel it" Inuyasha whispered,

Sesshomaru growled,

"Kagome," He said and then looked to the well, his hand relaxing on his brother.

Sesshomaru looked and lifted his nose to the air; it was her. Doubt clouded his mind, did he want to see her? She would be in her 30's old in human years, some kind of emotion he didn't know rushed through him.

"Its called fear" Inuyasha spoke "Your afraid"

"I fear nothing."

"Tell that to her face" He snorted,

In the well, Kagome was pressed against the good wall with her hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face "Seraphina" She whispered,

Her daughter could only smile "Mother" She whispered back,

"Father, are you there" She yelled up,

"Hn"

Their daughter felt her fear almost right away, perhaps calling him was not the best thing to do "Don't you want to come and see everyone?"

Kagome stood very still, still trying to process everything. Her daughter half smiled and jumped from the well "Uncle, I think she's in shock, help?"

A smug smiled crossed his face "Yeah yeah, coming Kagome."

Sesshomaru wanted to move, to tell Inuyasha not to touch her, but he would not allow himself to do it.

Inuyasha jumped in and before he knew it her arms were around his neck.

Sarah just smiled down which Sesshomaru didn't like for some reason.

"Kagome" He placed his hand on her head, and her hands clutched his red cloth "I'm so confused," She said,

He pulled her back and then took note of her "Hey, um, how come you're not old?"

"Sit"

He slammed to the ground, and Sarah's eye went up "So that's what those beads are for" She spoke, her father came closer though he didn't peer down the well.

"What the crap Kagome!" He placed his hand around her waist,

"Inuyasha it's only been four years for me!"

"K"

He jumped up and softly landed on the ground, with her by his side.

Sesshomaru sword came down separating them in an instance, Inuyasha fell to the ground, and Sarah was at Inuyasha's side in an instant "Father!"

"You left her," He said ignoring his daughter, his sword now pointed to Kagome,

"Sesshomaru" She whispered,

"You carried my child" He began walking, effectively pushing her back as he did,

Sarah went to go to her mother, but Inuyasha stopped her, shaking his head no, so she helped him up "Let's give them a moment."

"But"

"He won't hurt her; you know that"

Actually, she didn't, but if he did, that was enough, so she helped her uncle back to the village.

Kagome stepped back with everyone he took at her "You carried my child in your womb and yet you did not tell me" His anger was clear, his eyes were turning pink,

"I was trying to protect her."

"I would not harm my child, try again Miko" His sword still at her,

"I thought she would be half breed" She yelled,

"Half breed or not she was mine"! He snapped back "I should have known!"

"You should have!" She yelled, "Your right you should have known, you came in me and yet you never came back, what do you think happens when a man cums in a woman!" She yelled,

"I control my sperm," He told her,

"Well, apparently not."

Then something struck him; he does control it, yet, did he want this to happen? Maybe it wasn't the tree that kept him from marking her, but the fact that he was putting a baby in her. His hand came up and covered his mouth; his sword still steady in her face.

"Why?" He asked,

"Why what" She looked away, that did it, the sword move, she flinched, but he only managed to stick the sword deep into a tree trunk "Why did you leave her"

"I didn't leave her!"

"You did" He came closer to her,

She closed her eyes "It's your fault."


	9. Chapter 9

He grabbed her chin and pushed her against the tree "Tell me why I should not kill you right now, you let my seed grow within you and not once sought me out, then I find out, and you're gone, leaving her, my daughter without her mother, why should I not kill you"

"It was your fault!" She yelled, and his hand got tighter on her chin as her defiant eyes looked back at him "Defiant as ever I see."

She sneers "I will never be beneath you again."

His nose touched her "As if I would ever allow you such pleasure again woman, now answer me"

"You really don't know?"

His eyes glaring at her, she knew he didn't,

"I had nothing other than her holding me here after we defeated Naraku I went into labor, and as much as I wanted to wish on the jewel to stay to be with her I made the most unselfish wish anyone, mostly a mother, could make"

His hold on her loosened,

"She was early Sesshomaruu, it was my last effort to rid the world of him so that she could be born in peace, I suceeded in riding him, but then I went into labor because of my actions and I knew what would happen, so I simply wished, and in my heart I wished she would be your pride and joy and that you would be pleased even if it meant not having me around as a reminder to you that I was human, I didn't want her to feel the pain Inuyasha did, I gave up my daughter so that she could be with her father, the jewel was going to take me back and her with it"

But the jewel heard more than just her whispered wish, it listened to her heart.

Tears streamed down her face as her let her heart cry "I gave her up because I foolishly fell in love with you and wanted you to have something that everyone else seems to deny you, she's yours, she's all yours, your power, your look alike, your pride, your joy, your heir, a pure-blooded demon, because I loved her more than anything!"

She sniffed "I wished the jewel away and losing her was my punishment" She tried to look down "Even pure wishes aren't free."

His hand didnt leave her chin,

"Ours," He said,

"What?"

"She is ours."

Her tears stopped but her eyes didn't meet his, he looked down at her, to her belly that was now flat.  
He never saw her pregnant; he had missed it all. She was wearing a sundress, it was yellow with green and pink abstact flowers on it, it showed her shoulders and far to much of her leg, thoughth he should not have been surpised.

"You should have come to me" He released her,

"You meant it when you said not come looking for you," And she was not going to chase him as she had done with Inuyasha.

"My seed growng within you would have been a good reason to come Miko."

She turned "Stop saying that" A blush graced her face "Its only been 4 years for me, how old is she"

"16"

"I missed it all."

"So it would seem with both missed out on our daughter."

"You didn't miss anything" She sighed "Can I see her?"

He yanked his sword from the tree and placed it back at his side "Do you plan on staying this time miko."

Kagome looked back at the well "I dont get to say what the well does, but maybe she would be enough binding to keep me here this time."

He looked back at the well, he hated that well, it was nothing but trouble and it took a mother from a daugher.

"Do you wish to stay, here, forever miko?"

"I would never willingly leave her."

He took out his sword again "Then I shall rid us of what keeps us apart."

Kagome braced herself as Sesshomaru took one swing, destorying the well completely, it would never again take her away.

When the dust settled he placed his sword back "Come, our daughter wishes to meet you."

Kagome slowly nodded and followed, all the while trying to calm her fluttering heart.


	10. Chapter 10

They were all waiting and standing when Kagome and Sesshomaru came over the dirt hill into the village. Kagome's eyes landed on the girl again, and Sesshomaru picked up on her heart, he looked at her "I just had her, it's only been four years for me, I missed her life."

The hurt and pain were so evident in her face.

They came to a stop before them, and slowly the child they had made together moved forward, she reached out, and Kagome leaned in and in an instant mother and daughter were united, and a feeling rushed over him, and he wanted to howl at the moon.

Sesshomaru transformed and took off to the sky. Kagome gasped "It's ok mother," Their daughter told her, then all her friends dragged her inside.

Far away and out of her earshot he howled, letting every demon know that the pack was once again whole, that the mother of his child had returned and she was off limits.  
When he returned, his daughter was on all fours leaning over and looking at her mother, who was blushing.

"Have a good howl Sesshomaru" Inuyasha smirked

"Silence," He said as he sat down "Seraphina," He said, and she sat back on her heels,

"It's ok," Kagome said, she could not blame her.

"Mother"

Kagome blushed again "Hai?"

"Can you show me your power?"

"Um, sure, though I haven't used them in years, I did think about using them on Hojo once."

"Not that kid again," Inuyasha said,

"Who's Hojo," Her daughter asked looking at Inuyasha,

"Think Kouga but milder, weaker and human" Inuyasha offered,

"Did he do something?" Her daughter asked looking back at her mother.

"He wanted to hold my hand; I wasn't ready, he thought it was an electric shock, It was actually my power" She laughed,

Her daughter glance ever so quickly at her father, whose golden eyes were locked on Kagome, the flames from the fire dancing against his eyes.

"Here" Kikyo offered her a bow and arrow, Kagome took them, and they made their way outside again.

"It may not be that great" Kagome stated again,

But her daughter looked at her with great interest, so Kagome raised her bow, took her stance and let her power rise. Seraphina stepped back as her power shot out just like the arrow she let fly, it rushed to the sky and burst into flames. "Wow"

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome handed her the bow and she took a shot, she didn't have holy power, but she knew how to use a bow, they both laughed and pride swelled in him. He knew his daughter looked like her mother, but now that they stood side by side, he really saw her. It was funny though, their daughter was a little taller than her mother, and he was taller than them both.

In his musing, he didn't see Kagome come up to him "My Lord."

His eyes snapped down at her, her calling him that rubbed him the wrong way, "Hn."

"Cant she stay with me for a bit?"

He looked past her to their daughter, she was their daughter, and if she wanted her to stay he could not deny her, but he had not left her since she was born.

"I will not leave her unprotected."

Kagome put her hands on her hips "I can protect her you know."

"If you wish to spend time with her then you can simply join us."

"Join you?"

"Hn, we will return West, it is her home."

Kagome looked back at their daughter who stood waiting,

"Is that ok, aren't you mated or something"

"If I were mated you would know it" His eyes didn't leave her,

She looked back at him "I would?"

"I would have many more children than just her."

Kagome waved her hands "I don't wanna know."

"You asked"

"I guess I'll go, if only for a little while."

"Daughter, come."

She bowed and raced up to her father but linked arms with her mother "We are going home aren't we!"

"Indeed"

Kagome told everyone she would be back soon to catch up with them; they understood her need to leave with them, she wanted to know her daughter. They were her friends and they understood that her daughter came first.

So they traveled West, with Sesshomaru leading the way as an Alpha should.

"I am excited" Their daughter spoke,

Kagome smiled "I am a little sad, I missed out on so much, by my timeline you should only be 4" She pouted,

"Be not sad mother; we can make up for last time, we have forever!" She beamed,

"Forever is but a moment to her, do not forget your mother is human, use this time wisely," He told them, which caused Kagome to stop moving,

"I am basically the same age as her" Actually she was 21 but close enough,

"What does that have to do with immortality Miko" He stopped walking and looked back at them.

She put her hands on her hips, and their daughter watched with great joy as her parents began to interact,

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart brother" She snapped,

He turned to her fully "Woman."

"Don't you woman me, I would have thought you would have noticed by now." She said a bit loud,

Their daughter could not believe her tone and that her father had yet to put her in her place.

"I notice only that you have not curved your mouth."

"You would like that wouldn't you."

"Kagome" He warned,

"Sesshomaru" She snapped back then she relaxed "Haven't you noticed at all?"

"Notice what?" He asked,  
so she walked close to him till he was looking down at her "Well?"

He looked over her, she was still the same girl that left him, hot to the mouth and young and so pretty and clean and it was like she did not age at all, hell if he didn't know better he would have thought their coupling had just happened, then something must have danced over his eyes but she crossed her arms "I have aged, but I am the same as the day you last saw me"

He locked eyes with her "We" She pointed to herself and then their daughter and back to herself "Have all the time in the world."

"Mother" She gasped "How?"

Kagome turned to her "The jewel" Was all she said,


	11. Chapter 11

That night they made camp and Kagome watched as her daughter kissed her fathers cheek and walked away from them.

"She will be ok?" Kagome asked,

"Hn, she is learning control, no one would dare touch her with me so close by."

Kagome looked up just in time to see her daughter fly high above them in true form; a big smile graced her face "That is your daughter" He said, and she looked at him "She is pretty."

He snorted "What else would she be?"

Kagome bit her lip "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Why would I not be, I will not deny her, her mother."

"Arnt I imposing on your life?"

"You are part of her life."

A fire separated them.

"I just figured you would be dating or something; everyone else seems to have settled down."

"I have no need of such; you, however, seem to be unattached as well unless I am mistaken."

Kagome broke eye contact and looked at the fire" I dated here and there, but it wasn't in me, I kept thinking about our baby, I felt like I would be betraying her if I got married and moved on, she was my heart, and I left her here."

Tears formed in her eyes "I miss out on everything."

"Crying about it now will do you know justice."

"Forgive me for having feelings Sesshomaru" She stood,

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

She turned and began to walk away, but he grabbed the back of her arm "You think you are the only one who has hurt Miko?"

"Let me go" She turned to him,

"She missed out on you, and I missed out on seeing her grow within you, we were all denied something" He harshly bit out,

"I can't get those years back, her first steps, her first words at least you have that!"

"And I will never know what you looked like swollen with her; I will never get to feel her within your womb, her kicks to you letting us know she was well and growing" His hand went to flat tummy, and she held in her breath "Was it difficult?" He asked,

"What?" She asked breathlessly,

"Pregnancy"

She stepped back "No, I loved every moment of it, I miss it."

Before he could respond their daughter came back "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about you" Kagome walked past him and sat back down with their almost grown daughter. They talked till sleep claimed her and their daughter.

He watched over them with pride; they were his to protect.

No, Kagome was just the mother of his child, he never claimed her.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword when he felt something coming, he knew who it was, and he was in no mood right now. He walked away from them to meet the being who was coming way to close to what was his.

"Wolf"

"Sesshomaru, where is Kagome?!"

"Asleep, you will leave her."

"I have every right to see her; she don't belong to you."

"She is the mother of my child."

"That don't make her yours."

"If she wishes to see you she will seek you out, now leave."

"No, I was dumb enough to leave her with Inuyasha I won't be dumb enough to leave her with you."

"Kouga?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes as his daughter came forward,

"My Lady" He bowed deeply,

"Kouga, cant I have my mother to myself for a little while?"

He stood, his tail between his legs "Yeah, um, sure" He was weak when it came to her. He would deny her nothing.

"Don't worry I am sure she will want to see you soon."

"Yeah of course." He blushed slightly while scratching the back of his head.

She waved, and he bowed and back away, then he was gone. Sarah smiled up at her father and then returned to her sleeping mother.

Women were going to be the death of many men.


	12. Chapter 12

They were finally home, and Sarah took her mother by the hand and dragged her everywhere to show her everything. Sesshomaru allowed her and told everyone in the home just who the woman was and that she was to be treated as per her station while here.

Kagome could not get over how beautiful their daughter was,

"What is it?" Sarah asked,

Kagome giggled as they sat in the garden "I Just can get over how pretty you are" She said with a small blush,

"Father says I look like you"

Kagome snorted,

"No really, I asked if you were pretty and he said I look like you but I told him I look like him and he said its because I haven't seen you, he thinks your pretty to"

Kagome waved her hand "He's just being polite like he would tell his daughter that her mother was ugly"

"Father does not lie," She said with some concern written on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"

Sarah grabbed her mother's hands "You don't have to be shy"

"It's just its so hard, you should only be four and here you are, all grown up and taller than me"

"Well it's like you said, we have forever to make up for time"

"I'm sorry" Kagome got real and real fast,

"Sorry?"

"For leaving you."

"Oh mother" Sarah pulled her into a hug, "Inuyasha told me as soon as you came through the well, I know you did it because you loved me and father."

Kagome slowly pulled away "Seraphina; I know what your thinking" Kagome looked down,

"You do?"

"Your a lot like me, aren't you"

"So iv been told"

"Whatever your heart is holding onto for me and your father, it's not going to happen"

She watched as her daughter tried to make her face into a stone wall like her father "Don't do that, I got enough of that with him" She snapped,

"But, you love him"

"I loved him, past tense"

Her daughters face faded to sadness and Sesshomaru was watching from a balcony and wish he knew what caused that face.

She must have felt his eyes for she looked up, her mothers back was to him.

"Besides, he didn't love me, he may have cared a little at one time, but Sarah you and Rin are probably the only two things he ever loved fully"

"Don't look but he is watching us"

"He is probably in shock like I am"

"I know father, he still cares"

"Mature people care about the people who gave them children, he regards me because I am your mother, I know your father to" She smiled

"When he transformed last night and left, do you know why?"

"To get away?"

Their daughter laughed and fell back; Kagome was amused, "What?"

"He went to howl at the moon."

"Ok?" Kagome said slowly picking a flower; she was so happy.

Sarah sat back up "He was declaring you."

"Um, what?" A blush graced her face.

"He was telling others that you had returned that his pack was once again complete."

"I don't really understand all that stuff."

"That ok I will teach you as I grow, I am still a child in demon terms!"

Sarah looked up again "Father is watching you."

"He is just a curious cat is all."

"Father is a dog" Her daughter spoke in all seriousness.

Oh Lord, Kagome stood "Yeah, let's not go there"

"Hu?" She asked still sitting,

"last time I had a conversation like this I ended up pregnant with you"

Her daughter beamed and Kagome didn't have to turn and look at her to see it "Stop that"

The smile was wiped, partly. Her mother was going to her Father, she was hoping they would not avoid each other.


	13. Chapter 13

A knock came to his door "My Lord."

He gripped the balcony when she called him that "Hn, you may enter."

Kagome slid the door open and walked in; she was wearing a deep green kimono with a deep pink Obi with a bow tied in back, it was simple and one layer. She came and stood next to him, and they both looked down at her daughter,

"You have done well with her" She spoke, sadness in her tone,

"I would have preferred you to be there."

She didn't look at him "She is so like you and yet,-

"Like you."

She smiled "She really is a good mix of us, isn't she."

Sesshomaru looked down at her "Hn," and he would change nothing about her.

"Is, is that Shippo!"

Sesshomaru turned to see that it was indeed Shippo but he wasn't little anymore. Shippo had grown and was built much like Kouga, but much taller. His hair was long and high in a ponytail; he still wore the same colors, blue pants, teal top, and fox fur vest, a birthright. He was very good looking, his teal green eyes were bright, and his smile was enough to make any girl swoon, including their daughter.

"Indeed it is."

"Wow, he is so grown up!"

She watched as their daughter jumped up and greeted him with a wild smile and Kagome grew,

"You are pleased to see him."

She looked at him "Of course I am and apparently so is our daughter."

He looked back down "She enjoys his company."

"Yeah, go figure my daughter has a love life and I don't."

Sesshomaru glance back at her "She is pure."

Kagome waved her hand "Of course she is, I meant she has a suiter."

"The fox is a suiter?"

Kagome looked at him again "Wow, your telling me you don't see it?"

"I do not allow her to court."

"That doesn't mean they don't like each other"

She seemed to be swooning,

"You approve?"

"Why not, it's clear on her face even from here, and even though Iv only been with her for two days, I know that look."

He looked back down as Shippo took her to sit on a stone bench,

"When can she court?" She asked,

"Other starts as soon as 14."

Kagome looked at him "I don't think I'm ready for grandkids."

"You do not want grandchildren?"

"Not this soon" She sighed and just watched as her daughter and once upon a son talk and laughed.

"I want to have another baby."

He looked her a bit shocked, though he could not deny, he would like to see her swollen with child, he wondered if she would come out and ask him to give her another, he could not say if he would deny her request.

"Is Kouga still around."

He stiffened "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged,

"You would seek him to fill your womb?" Shocked, she wasn't thinking of having another baby with him, didn't she love him?

She turned red and backed away from the balcony "It's not liked I go there tomorrow and ask him to knock me up, I just reunited with my daughter, I want to spend time with her, but Id like to have a baby, maybe marry before her, how weird would that be!"

She walked into his room, and he followed as she looked all around "Don't you want to have more kids before grandkids?"

"Yes," He answers instantly "Inu demons particular when they impregnate their bitches, pregnancy to us is as good as any orgasms."

Kagome blushed "Too much info," she said touching art on his wall,

"Had you come to when you found out you would have known."

"So good thing I didn't?"

He face changed "You denied me, I would have like to feel my seed grow within you, regardless"

She sighed "So have another baby."

"It does not erase that fact that YOU carried my firstborn."

"Coming here would have been bad, especially if you're telling me you would be all but grouping me."

He moved closer to her "I would have done more than grope you, Miko."

Her face heated and she turned her back to him "I had already fallen for you, it would have just made it worst, on both of us."

"That was my choice to make Miko."

She spun around "You already made it, you told me not to come looking for a fairytale that I would not find it with you!" She yelled, "I was sparring you."

"You were sparing yourself" He bit out.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well forgive me for not wanting to be wanted just because I was pregnant!"

He stood silently at her reaction, what did she want? For him to beg? His jaw set, he was still prideful of himself, of course, he should have known by now that nothing ever went his way when he fought it. He wanted the sword, he lost it, he disliked humanity but then came Rin, He wanted to find supreme power and then came along his daughter and then all he wanted was to protect her, he wanted to take a strong mate and have many, many sons, and then came her, Kagome. Perhaps if it had been another time, if she had been something else, this all would not be as it was, or perhaps if he had not been a complete fool, he would have been there for the birth of his daughter.

"I'm going to go say hello to Shippo" She moved and he could think of nothing to say that he was willing to say to her at the moment, so he just followed along side her.  
Shippo stood, and the smile he gave her made her weak in the knees, oh how she missed him, Shippo met her halfway and gave her a deep hug "Your back" He said breathlessly.

"Shippo I missed you so" She was so happy to see him, yet so sad that she missed him growing up.

Her daughter watch and a small sting of jealousy struck but she quickly dismissed it; her mother loved her.

Kagome pulled back and looked at him "You're so handsome!"

He blushed, and Sarah laughed,

"You're not trying to hit on my daughter are" Kagome put her hands on her hips, and Shippo blushed even more "What, I uh-

"Shippo I'm teasing you, I know you are super respectful" She did teach him that after all.

Shippo bowed "Always!"

Kagome shook her head back and forth with a small laugh.

"How did you get back?"

"I dunno."

"You won't leave again will you?"

"The Miko will stay" Sesshomaru spoke, and Shippo finally noticed the Demon Lord "Here?" He asked a bit shocked,

"For a little while "Kagome spoke,

Shippo looked back at her "You plan on going back through the well?"

"No!" She said quickly "Sesshomaru destroyed well; I won't ever leave either of you again."

Sarah joined Shippo, and they both hugged her again "What do you mean a little while?" Shippo asked,

"I mean Ill stay here, but I have to find my own home, catch up with everyone else, we kinda left in a hurry, actually if your still here in a few days maybe you can take to see Kouga."

Shippo looked at Sesshomaru, he thought for sure she was here in the West to stay, he looked down at Sarah who smiled at him, which made him blush again.

"Well you to talk, we interrupted" Kagome grabbed Sesshomarus sleeve and began to walk away,

"But uh- Shippo reached out,

"Unhand me, woman," Sesshomaru snapped as Kagome pulled him, and he allowed her to,

"He didn't come just to see me, and I have all the time in the world now."

"All the more reason for me to stay."

"Don't be silly Sesshomaru, Shippo won't touch her, and you know it."

Sesshomaru didn't look convinced, _  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_"_ Shippo respects you," Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"He knows his place."

She rolled her eyes, that again.

They walked the halls "Your home is beautiful."

"You do not have to leave," He told her,

She stopped "No offense Sesshomaru, but I don't want that station, especially when you do finally seek a mate, I don't want to be the mistress of the dark prince."

"You would have to be sleeping with me to be called the mistress" A slight tease in his voice.

She began to walk again "All the same, I won't impose" She didn't take the bait, though a new blush graced her face,

"You are her mother."

"And you are her father" She stopped again "Thank you."

"For what."

"For raising her, for being her father."

He was struck, she was thanking him?

"I'm quite happy."

"Yet you feel need to leave."

"We had a daughter, and there is where it ended, we want different things now."

"We want the same things, yet you wish to go running to the wolf."

"You want a baby maker; I want love."

"I want a mate" He clarified,

"That's why I will leave."

"And go to him?" They were walking again

"I don't know; I won't know till I go see him."

"So you would just give your body to anyone Miko?"

She spun around, her power cracking "Don't you dare, you know better than anyone that no one has touched me since you!" She didn't enjoy saying that out loud.

He walked up on her "Yet you are here telling me you wish to have more children with another"

"I want more children before my own daughter has her own I told you that"

"Then why go to him."

"Who would I go to? You? At least with Kouga, I would know I'm cared for" She was getting angry again "It's not any of your business."

"You are my business!"

"Why!" She yelled at him,

"Because you are the mother of my first born, I placed my seed in you to grow!"

"Sesshomaru things don't work like that, plenty of strangers have babies together, in the heat of the moment that means nothing afterward, I came to terms with that a long time ago."

Her telling him this, it made him mad, she always did rile him up,

"You would not have been pregnant had I not wanted you to be," He said it before he could call it back,

Silence met them for what seemed like forever,

"What?"

"I will not repeat it."

Her heart fluttered but then she calmed down, she was here for her daughter, and this would only get her hopes up for something that was long dead. She began to walk away,

"You love me," He said,

She stopped again, trying so hard to make her heart be still "I loved you" She said quietly. _  
_

Then she walked away to their daughter's room, and he stood still. She had just told him that she no longer loved him. But behind her daughter's do,  
or Kagome was fighting to breath; her heart was beating hard against her chest, this was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be.

Maybe alone time with him was a bad thing, she was trying to be strong, but he was making her so weak. _  
_


	16. Chapter 16

"What's going on Sarah?" Shippo asked he was so much taller than her.

She smiled, he groaned "What?" She asked,

"You have that same sneaky look in your eyes that Kagome had when she was your age."

"Really?!" She beamed,

"That not always a great thing," He said flatly,

She was hurt instantly and turned her back to him,

"Uh, what I meant was-

"Nope, don't even" She began to walk away

"Sarah wait!" He tries to catch up with her. They walked in together, and she quickly ducked into her room and smiled with a blush.

"Oh, I know that look."

Sarah jumped "Mother!"

Kagome smiled "You love him."

"Shhhhh"

Kagome laughed oh this was differently her daughter; she could only hope her love life would be less complicated than her own.

"I promise you that your father already knows."

"He does?" She looked at her shocked "I could have sworn I kept my cool around him."

"I may have let it slip."

"You told him?"

"Sorry?"

Sarah sat down "I have learned to keep my emotion hidden like father."

"Really?" Now it was Kagome's turn to be shocked,

"Well normally I am a lot more formal, but I have 16 years pent up, father is being kind to let me slip."

"Slip?" Kagome questioned with slight concern on her face.

"Not like that mother, father is never cruel to me!"

Outside said father was staring down Shippo who nervously scratched his head "So, um what's this about Kagome going to see Kouga."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "Try again kit."

"Right, bad topic."

"Tell me, when did you plan on telling me that you have affections for our daughter."

Shippo blushed then bowed "I have only honorable affection, and I would never do anything without our prior consent I have merely been a friend to her, my mother taught me better than that."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes; Kagome was Shippos mother in sorts, that was two children she didn't get to see grow up.

"Then ask your question Kit."

Slowly Shippo stood up "My question?"

"Then you do not wish to court my daughter, my mat- Kagome is mistaken?" He tried to recover but Shippo heard him, but he wasn't about to say anything, he likes his head on his shoulders.

"No, I mean yes, I mean yes I would like to court Seraphina when the time is right."

Sesshomaru nodded, and Shippo's tail twitched "Then perhaps you should seek the women of this house out before I change my mind."

Shippo bowed and turned swiftly,

"And Kit"

Shippo stopped,

"Hai my Lord?"

"If you hurt her in any way, I will kill you."

Shippo swallowed slowly and then left the room and went to Sarah's room and knocked on her door.

"Sarah is Kagome with you?"

"Hai Shippo!"

"May I enter?"

Kagome opened the door "How about we exit?"

He backed up, and both women came out "Kagome can I ask you something?"

"Sure Shippo anything."

His eyes darted between them, and Kagome got it,

"Don't you think you should ask her father" Kagome but her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion.

"I did."

Her mouth dropped "You, did?"

"Well, more of he pointed out what you pointed out and then gave his blessing."

"He did?" Kagome said again as a smile grew slowly on her daughters face. Shippo smirked and then held out his hand to Sarah who looked at it like it was strange, then back up at him. Kagome shook her head and took her daughters hand and placed it in his "Don't waste time over thinking what clear as day."

She then walked away; they watched her. She didn't want their daughter to make this same mistakes as her father.

"Shouldn't we be telling her that?" Shippo asked,

"Yep"

"Sarah"

She looked at him again,

"I intend to mate you if you'll accept my courtship."

She looked away, and a blazing blush came to her face,

"Sarah" He pulled on her hand,

"Surely there are others more worthy than me, your so handsome and all."

He blushed "You think I'm handsome?"

She quickly looks up at him "Your very handsome!"

Now they were both blushing,

"Then accept me!"

"Hai!"


	17. Chapter 17

_K_ agome found him in what she assumed was a study, so much for her plan to stay away from him.

"Are you going soft?" She stood in the doorway,

"Woman I have never been soft in my life."

She blushed and quickly walked to the window,

"Something wrong Miko."

"It's hot in here, and I'm not used to layers."

"So remove them."

Kagome looked down into the gardens where her daughter and Shippo now stood, hand in hand, she smiled, she was so happy for her daughter "Things seem to be happening so fast, and I just got here" Another day, she thought immortality would be slow instead it seemed very fast.

"Hn"

She had this look in her eyes, and he could not make out what it was as she looked down at her daughter "We really did make the most beautiful thing ever didn't we."

"Hn" He didn't take his eyes off her,

"Still so hard to believe" She placed her hand on her tummy "It seemed not so long ago she was in here."

It wasn't fair, he didn't get to see it, or feel it, he felt cheated.

"Time is so mean to me, what did I ever do to it, she should be a toddler."

He could not help but smirk,

"Do you think she would be happy to have a sibling?"

"Why do you ask Miko?"

"Oh I don't know, you are your brother aren't exactly pals."

"She wishes for a brother."

Kagome looked back a him "So why haven't you given her one, its been 16 years for you if you can knock me up Id think you would have no problems."

His golden eyes latched on to hers; he didn't like this wall she had up.

"Iv had no desire."

"But I thought you said Inu's like pregnancy if you missed out on mine wouldn't that like annoy you?"

"Indeed" Didn't he already tell her so?

She could not hold his glare, and so she looked down "Hey Sesshomaru."

"Hn?"

"Is kissing allowed in courting?"

He stood quickly, and she laughed "I was only teasing."

"Kagome" He warned,

She stopped laughing "You can't get mad, you tricked me with fruit and knocked me up at her age."

"Kagome" He snapped,

"Sorry" She didn't know why she was acting like this, she pushed away from the window, she couldn't do this, sit here and pretend, they were both stepping on eggshells.

She went to the door, and the bowed "My Lord."

He wanted to tell her to stop that, but she was already gone.

It was going to the be a restless night for him. _  
_


End file.
